


LOV3

by Kesair



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesair/pseuds/Kesair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Terezi both go to a club, not expecting fate to occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOV3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Homestuck fanfiction hope you like

Karkat was alone at the back of the club, he quickly downed his fifth shot but had yet to feel a buzz. The party at this club was lame. Despite all the scanty dressed girls begging to dance with him Karkat felt alone. He wanted a different girl, one who wasn't scantily dressed.  
Terezi walked into the club, he dragon bone cane leading her way. Though she couldn't see with her eyes she could see with her other senses. Her friend Kanaya led her to the crowded bar where she proceded to order some delicious fruity drinks.  
"hEy MoThErFuCkEr," Gamzee, Karkat's bro said, "ChEcK oUt ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN bAbEs WhO jUsT wAlKeD iN."  
Karkat did as his friend said and was met with the most beautiful sight ever. She like all trolls had black hair and pale grey skin, but her hair was short and she had a finely curved body. She wore red sunglasses for some reason and Karkat was curious until he noticed the cane... was she blind?  
"Here's the drinks you ordered." Said the waitress who was now flirting hard and trying to gain Karkat's attention but he was still watching the fine piece of troll who was sitting at the bar with a friend.  
Terezi suddenly felt eyes on the back of her head. She turned her head and was suddenly locking eyes with a handsome troll. He was quite buff and muscular, and wearing a black t-shirt with (whayever his sign is I'm too lazy to look it up) and fitted black jeans. He was beautiful! Terezi felt heat flush her face as she realized she was staring and quickly turned away. H3 COULDNT H4V3 B33N LOOK1NG 4T M3, COULD H3? She thought to herself.  
The waitress would not leave Karkat alone so he quickly exited the booth he was sitting at and left her to the charms and wiles of Gamzee... to seduce... He quickly made his way to the bar.  
"EXCUSE ME" The handsome troll spoke suddenly. Terezi jumped out of her skin, she had not heard him approach, the club was so loud and since she was blind there was no way she could have seen his approach. But she knew it was him by his smell.  
"Y3S?" Terezi asked shyly.  
"I'M KARKAT VANTAS, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Karkat asked.  
"OH 1M TEREZI PYROPE".  
Terezi Pyrope. It was a name crafted by the troll gods for sure. She was beautiful in every way.  
"YOU ARE VERY BEAUTIFUL. MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?"  
"1 WOULD LOV3 TOO BUT..." Terezi thought about how she could not dance because she was blind. "1 C4NT D4NC3."  
"I CAN SHOW YOU." Karkat said, flexing his arm muscles.  
"YOU C4NT." Terezi said, "1M,,, BL1ND!" Terezi confessed. Karkat gasped in surprise. Terezi took that as rejection and started to leave but Karkat grabbed her arm to stop her.  
"THEN CAN I SIT HERE AND TALK WITH YOU. ID LIKE TO GET TO KNOW YOU." Karkat asked her and Terezi felt her chestthumper constrict. She nodded in affirmation. And so they talked. All night.


End file.
